A song for every occasion
by SarcasticScript
Summary: A series of one-shots, Based on some of my favorite male characters in Naruto centered around one woman. Each story has a different song & a different feel in its story line. Enjoy! Always SarcasticScript
1. Chapter 1 Inside

A series of one shot stories of my favorite guys with the lovely hinata. All inspired from the music I listen to. All stories well be titled after the song along with the artist name. Some adult themed/slight language/hurt/comfort and other tricks I have up my sleeve that's why for safety reasons I'm going with M rate for now. In **bold letters** will be a selected verse of the song I'll be using.  
I don't own naurto or any of the songs I'm using. Just the story plots..

* * *

Up first sasuke/hinata..

Inside: jon.b

**"promise you to pace,myself not to waste,i like to see your face,this is your place,( I like it when it's all the way inside) all the way inside"

* * *

**

He always took his time, never rushed. Always went slow not in a teasing way, More like he valued what he was touching. Skin so soft, hair like silk, and the soft moans he would draw out of her was enough to drive any man into madness. Oh! he was an insane man alright, insane about her, crazy enough to make her hitch her breath when crying out his name in pure pleasure in their bedroom. So crazy he was driving himself to the edge, but he always took his time. He loved having a sexy conversations with her, loved how she spread herself out for him in the moonlight on top of their bedsheets, how the sweat glided down her body and pooled in her bellybutton.

* * *

But he still took his time, he enjoyed seeing her face, when he pushed the right areas in her body, when he lingered longer in the sensitive womanly parts, that was one of his favorites.  
But his favorite part was when he was all the way inside of her, feeling her, sending shivers down her spine when he hits that right spot. He always paced himself when he was all the way inside, just to see her face. Never going to fast or to slow, it was set at just the right pace to make her scream his name out load. Sasuke was never a patient man in his everyday life, but when he was with his hinata he always took the time to make sure she had her fill before he had his. Sasuke wanted to go for a long time, when he was inside.

* * *

I'll draft the next story sometime at the end of this week, My next couple is Shikamaru/hinata & the song I picked for them was Thunder from Boys like Girls. I write most of my stuff on my Iphone only because I'm always busy going somewhere. So I Hope you liked it, to insure I'm doing a good job good/bad reviews all of it I'll take to heart..

_Always ~ SarcasticScript_


	2. Chapter 2 Thunder

**Thunder- boys like girls**

Again I don't own naruto or the songs I'm using. Just the story plots.  
_**Always~ SarcasticScript**_

* * *

**Shikamaru/hinata**

**"your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder,"**

He never cared for alot of things, could read in between the lines if he just applied himself. But why would he do all that, it was all too troublesome. It was more like his head was in the clouds, Nah! It was more like watching the clouds roll by. His favorite season to watch the clouds was in the summer, with the late days and short nights. When twilight would roll in and change the sky and clouds to mild yellow, bright orange, deep reds, bluish-purples. It was beautiful when the sky would mesh into breathtaking colors like that. Summers were also when she would come back, when she returned from boarding school. She would run to this place first, because she knew he was there. For years they had a crush on each other, until one summer night when the winds picked up to push the leaves in a little dance. When the smell of rain was in the air, the clouds turned to a gray mass of ugliness.

* * *

They didn't feel the rain at first while laying in there secret spot, until the lighting flashed & the thunder boomed. They ran hand in hand to take shelter under the willow tree. All it took was eye contact and the space between them, they had their first REAL kiss and hopefully not the last and they were both 15. Those memories always flashed in his mind, not the first time they met at 5 at his birthday party, or at 8 when she first gave him a kiss on the cheek after the school play of Alice in wonderland or when they both were 11 and found their secret spot together. But no matter what memories replayed, that summer memory was always fresh in his mind. Once again it was summer they're both 20 now, he was here in their secret spot and nothing had changed in two years, but he was alone this time she wasn't coming.

* * *

Two summers ago just staring college for the both, she met someone else, told him she still wanted to be friends, he nodded and walked away never to see her again in their spot. She still comes back ever since that summer but with her new boyfriend. But every time he see's her in town, they make eye contact and give little smiles to each other. His memories flash to that moment, his favorite summer when he was with her. Shikamaru slowly turn to watch her leave with her boyfriend and whispered to himself "**I would never love another, because hinata you'll always be my thunder**". His Head turned up to watch the clouds as he strolled through town. Shikamaru didn't know that hinata's eyes were watching him as he walked away; little did he know that hinata was thinking the same thing.

* * *

I know I suck, said I was going to update soon.. Lol any who... its football season (American football) and I've been waiting! So up next is **gaara/hinata and the song I chose for them is? "lips of an angel" by hinder**. It be retyped and sent out.. Remember good or bad review, I take them to heart & also thanks to all who are following. Thank you, thank you, you're far to kind!

_**~Always,**_  
_**SarcasticScript**_


	3. Chapter 3 lips of an angel

Lips of an angel- hinder  
I don't own naruto/ or songs I'm using to write. I just own the writings on the wall.. Smile!  
Gaara/hinata

* * *

**"it's really good to hear you voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak"**

* * *

**Gaara POV-**  
I hear my cell phone ringing my new ring tone Owl city fireflies jingles on the nightstand. So I walked the distances to answer it. Looking at the caller it read angel. I looked around for a flash of pink hair of my current girlfriend; she was in the living room looking around the room for the remote to turn the ihome on to play her itouch while getting the apartment cleaned.

* * *

For a slight second i hesitated to answer the call but my curiosity got the best of me, so I answered my cell with a "hello! Hina" she was sniffling & by her tone of voice I knew she was crying. My mood changed (damn that sasuke for making her cry, no one makes my angel cry). As I thought in my mind so I asked her "what's wrong hina, tell me". So she does, listening to her and trying to follow along with what she was saying was proving harder then I thought.

* * *

  
Hearing her voice made it all that surreal we weren't together anymore, it made realize that for the past 3 1/2 years her voice and she alone was the only voice I loved and cared to hear. That the apartment I was in WE both called home and we blessed every surface (if you know what I mean) in the apartment. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, my mind finally caught up to the conversation at hand. She was calling, she was crying, she was saying that sasuke was being an asshole and she just needed to hear my voice. I mean we didn't talk often, but when we do, a slight pain crosses my chest, because of our falling out. Because of that one big fight we had it ended everything we had and not only that it driven her into the arms of sasuke. My biggest regret in life was that moment; I look over to the side check the location of my girlfriend she just walked into the bathroom seeing that it was safe I continued on talking.

* * *

I walked into the dining room heading to the sliding doors. I needed to take a breather so I stepped outside into the balcony, feeling the night cool air across my skin made me a little more relaxed, but to be really honest with myself I wanted more privacy and didn't want no interruptions. I decided to sit down on one of the lounge chairs and lose myself and listen to the voice on the other end, but again my mind started to replay some of my memories. I remembered how she walked around this very apartment in her p-jays in the late evenings, or me watching her making dinner in the kitchen she made hers, or lying in the bed together early Sunday mornings and the endless details of our love making, I missed everything about us. Having enough of the flashbacks, I started back at talking again we spoke to each other about everything, but mostly we voiced about each others troubles about the current relationships that were both in now. I tell you how that sometimes I wished sakura was more like you and you say the same about sasuke. But going back into the past was something we both didn't want to do. She tells you how just by talking to you, make her relive the memories of the endless love making we both shared and other wonderful moments shared in between. I half joked by saying "**your making it hard to be faithful right now**", we both laugh. Then in the background I hear sasuke saying he was sorry, that he didn't mean to get upset over wedding plans. She told him to let her finish this phone call and they'll go get take-out after. She's comes back on the line again she asks if I got her wedding invitation, I tell her yes, I tell her mark me down plus a guest.

* * *

Right before hang up, she tells you "gaara I still love you, I just wished we worked out" you look again for sakura she was in hinata's kitchen and whispered " I love you too hina, I guess we never really moved on from each other" a pause and a sighs from her end of the phone but she still continues saying "no gaara we didn't, we just forced ourselves to move forward, good bye gaara" " good bye hina". After hitting the end button I walked back in and headed towards the kitchen watching sakura cook, I think to myself I really wished it was my angel, my hina with me, cuz sakura can't cook.

* * *

LOL! Well that was funny! So yup! I'm doneith with this one.. Coming up next is? Kakashi/Hinata - song of my choosing is Gone by Frankie j. I heart this song. Hoping this story tugs at some heart strings.. Until next time!

~always,  
SarcaticScript


	4. Chapter 4 Stickwitu

_**Kakashi/ hinata!**_

So I know I said I was gonna do,gone by Frankie j, but I didn't wanna be a Debbie downer so I wrote anew one. I made some changes.. Kakashi and hinata are about the same age 20 almost 21, it's a modern/naurto type story, put I can't give the plot away. This one's personal. The song I chose is _**Stickwitu - PCD**_

* * *

  
**  
**_**"Nobody gonna love me better**_  
_**I must stick with you forever.**_  
_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_  
**_I must stick with you."_

* * *

**

When he signed up to join the Anbu branch of the konoha military. He didn't brother to till his girlfriend; he would be somewhat lying to himself and said he did it for duty, honor & country. But kakashi mostly did to keep the war away from his precious person, his sunshine, his love Hinata. When he broke the news to hinata that he was going off to basic anbu training for a year, he thought she was going to break up with him. But she surprised him and didn't, he liked that about his girl, never backed down from a challenge or that she was just very,very stubborn, maybe a little of both. But in the end his sunshine stayed and listened to his reasoning in joining and stuck by him in the end like she promised to him with words and to their joined hearts.

* * *

**-Time skip… 4 months later-**

It was his last night before he left Kohana never to see the town again for another year. His last night with her in their home, in their bed and the last night to seal the deal.. "wink,wink". While holding his love in a tight loving embrace from after "sealing the deal". Kakashi was thinking about how it all began, how he was so very lucky to have someone like her to walk by his side. It was just like yesterday…

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

Kakashi didn't really pay attention to when she first walked into his homeroom in the 10th grade; she was a transfer student from suna, in the middle of the semester. They sat four seats away from each other, he was to busy heavily flirting with the girl next to him to pay any mind to the new girl. After a couple of weeks they were assigned to do a project together in biology and by the forces of nature did kakashi focus on what was in front of him the whole time. At first it was study sessions in the library or at each other's houses, and then it turned into every other night phone calls. Then it moved on to every night phone calls, to only friends hanging out time, to yeah we're dating end of story. For the 2 and half years they dated in high school kakashi and hinata were the "IT" couple, they won home coming king and queen two years in a row, voted the couple to get married and have 10 kids and live happily ever after. But it never fazed them they had each other in highs and lows, that's all they wanted.

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

He must have fallen asleep sometime during his little trip down memory lane in the early morning hours.

While nestled in the comfy quilt in the early chilly hours, that it hit kakashi really hard that this was the last time he would do this. Hold her and waking up to her it ended today, or until he came back, but time holds for no one. So he didn't honestly know when he'll get to do this again. Kami! He was going to miss her, every little detail about her. But he etched every little memory with every fiber in his brain; it was to be the driving force on why he was doing what he was doing. He would walk every surface of this earth to keep the war away from her, that's why he was joining ANBU. He gently got out of bed not to wake her, but before he walked into the bathroom, he looked at her basking in the morning light just to create one more last memory of her. Hinata was heavenly in the gray bed sheets, waist long bluish-black hair fanned wildly out on the pillows; long eye lashes kissing her healthy pale skin and her peachy-light pink lips parted slightly to intake air while she blissfully slept their bed. As hard as it was to part ways from her on so tempting body, kakashi had other things to do before he left for his year training. After showering and leaving a note for hinata on the night stand, he went to visit his parents at the cemetery bringing his mother star gaze lilies and having parting words with his father and telling them he loved them and would be back later on next year. He had breakfast with obito and ren one last time at the diner they hung out in high school, told them to be good and try not to fight while he was gone and then parted ways. He took a short walk in the park before returning home to the only one that his heart ever loved. He returned home to see his small bag was packed, only carrying what was needed and anything else he could get or be sent to him. It was hard to say good bye, as they both left the house to walk to the gates hands entwined in a steady grip. Upon arriving other family members were there to wish farewells of heart aching goodbyes and safe trips to and forth and whispers of I loves you, I'll miss you and I'll be waiting, was shared. The both stood silent and let theirs eyes speck words too hard to form into, and then he left.

* * *

**-One Year Later –**

Running at top speed with his ANBU Hunter team, their destination Konoha Gates. Why was he running so hard, easy Hinata was waiting at the gates, with Obito and ren and she said a little surprise?

He got there first thanks to all his hard training, ANBU wasn't kidding when they said they were the best. He spotted Obito and ren first he was still shell shocked that the two did stop fighting like how he advised and did more loving, their married now and he was glad. He asked if they've seen hinata, both nodded no so he went to look for her. About an hour later still didn't find her, so he went back to their apartment hoping she was there. When he pulled out his key to open the door, he nearly ran into her, his sunshine on her way out to find him. He tackled hug her both fell unto the floor because of his hastiness, gazing down into her lavender-grey eyes that he dreamt of every night and missed her enchanting face that he failed to notice little slapping of feet on the hardwood floors. When he heard a little tiny voice say "Okaasan! " did he look up. When he did he saw a toddle with silver hair and dark lavender-grey eyes staring at him, that said little boy launched himself in to his arms screaming at the top of his lungs "OTOSANNN". Shocked was far from his mind, he looked at his love with questioning eyes, she spoke up. " surprise, Kakashi, This is our son Kizuna" She told him she was 4 months pregnant when he left and didn't realize until she went in for her womanly check and she decided to keep kizuna a nice secret until he returned . It was a nice surprise, sudden but very welcomed. Kakashi was proud he had a family to come back to a son like him was a genius in his ways. Most of all he loved the name of his son Hatake ,Kizuna " Bonds or ties " and bond he did with his little boy. In the end it was worth it, **when every ones throwing their love away**, he knew he had a good thing and he was going to stay.

* * *

Whoa! That was my longest story as of now, like I said this one is personal, and Kizuna is a name I cherish near my heart. Why! That's the name of my little boy I'm about to have. Like his name "the bonds that ties are forever. " Okay up next is** Shino/Hinata song of my choosing Jack Johnson: Better Together**! Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding to favorites.

_**Always,**_

_**SarcasticScript**_


	5. Chapter 5 better together

Better together Jack Johnson

Shino/Hinata

* * *

"And there is no combination of words I could say, but I will still tell you one thing, were better together"

* * *

A don't disturb sign hung on the door in a hotel suite, inside the newly married couple nestled in between sheets in a king size bed cuddling with each other. The wedding was lovely and the reception was longer then they both wanted. But it didn't damper the mood of the newly Mr & Mrs. They arrived in the late evening and lets just say they kicked off their honeymoon with a bang.

It was early, the morning sunlight was slowly creeping in the curtains, but only one person was asleep in the bed. The other half was wide awake for awhile now, enjoying the view of his now wife hogging the bed sheets, but he didn't mind at all. For the longest time he wished for this moment with his Hina-hime, his wife, his forever. At this moment he wished he had a camera to capture this moment, the early sun rays made a heavenly glow off her flawless skin, and her hair that was spread across the pillows reflected it's blue sheen to it, just like sapphire silk.

He caressed her oh! so soft skin, that he loves feeling on his fingertips. Shino leaned in and kissed his wife on the temple and softly whispered an "I Love you". She looked so peaceful sleeping next to him, Indeed he was lucky to have this goddess as a wife.

* * *

Watching his wife breath in and out was a delight to this unapproachable man; Shino maybe be the strong and silent type, but with her he was a different man. She just made him feel more alive, more wanted, more of everything. God knows if she wasn't in his life Shino, more then likely he would have buried himself in his work and stayed that way.

But he knew one thing, and that one thing was with her it made sense. She was the other half, the last piece of the puzzle that made it complete. They were better together and together they had forever.

* * *

I know its short.. forgive me! Next Is Neji/Hinata Song I chose is Home By: Michael Buble

Always,

SarcasticScript


End file.
